youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Creatures (Cars)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Cars". It will appeared on Youtube on January 25, 2017. Cast: *Lightning McQueen - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Sally Carrera - Elsa (Frozen) *Mater - Don Carlton (Monsters University) *Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Mack - North (Rise of the Guardians) *Chick Hicks - Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races) *Strip "The King" Weathers - Harvey Kinkle (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Lynda Weathers - Sabrina (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Tex Dinoco - Darkwing Duck *Red - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Sheriff - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Doc Hudson - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Antenna Ball Seller Car - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Kori Turbowitz - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Luigi and Guido - Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *Sarge - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fillmore - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Ramone - Larry The Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Flo - Petunia Rhubarb (VeggieTales) *Lizzie - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Mia and Tia - Abby Cadabby and Zoe (Sesame Street) *Fred - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Harv - Colonel Nozzaire (Gadget and the Gadgetinis) *Peterbuilt - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Stanley - Professor Q. Porter (Tarzan) *Bob Cutlass - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Darrel Cartrip - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Boost - Honest John (Pinocchio) *DJ - Gideon (Pinocchio) *Wingo - Stan (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Snot Rod - Heff (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Car Reporter #1 - José Carioca (The Three Caballeros) *Japanese Car Reporter - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Dale Earnheardt Jr. - Papa Q. Bear (The Berenstain Bears (1985)) *Jay Limo - Eddie Valiant (Who Farmed Rogar Rabbit) *Sven 'the Governator' - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Car Reporter #2 - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Van and Minny - Tramp and Lady (Lady and the Tamp) *Security Guard #2 - Raffish Ralph (The Berenstain Bears (1985)) *Mario - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Dinoco Helicopter - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Michael Schumacher Ferrerai - Yeti (Monsters, Inc.) *TJ Hummer - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Chick's Pit Crew - Thunderclap, Downpour, Windgust, Frostbite and Coldfront (The Good Dinosaur) *The King's Pit Crew - B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach and Missing Link (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Tractors - Wildebeests (The Lion King) *Frank - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) Scenes Index: *Creatures (Cars) Part 1 - Dinoco 400 *Creatures (Cars) Part 2 - Victory Lane *Creatures (Cars) Part 3 - Rust-Eze *Creatures (Cars) Part 4 - "Life Is a Highway" *Creatures (Cars) Part 5 - Hiccup's Lost *Creatures (Cars) Part 6 - Into Town *Creatures (Cars) Part 7 - Where's Hiccup? *Creatures (Cars) Part 8 - The Cell/Hiccup's Trial *Creatures (Cars) Part 9 - Bessie/Lost Customers (Remake) *Creatures (Cars) Part 10 - Shifu's Challenge *Creatures (Cars) Part 11 - A New Road *Creatures (Cars) Part 12 - Turn Right to Go Left *Creatures (Cars) Part 13 - Back to Work *Creatures (Cars) Part 14 - Wildebeest Tipping *Creatures (Cars) Part 15 - Backwards Jogging/Goodnight *Creatures (Cars) Part 16 - Shifu's Piston Cups *Creatures (Cars) Part 17 - Breakfast at Ellie's *Creatures (Cars) Part 18 - Walk with Astird *Creatures (Cars) Part 19 - Wheel Well/"Our Town" *Creatures (Cars) Part 20 - Stampede *Creatures (Cars) Part 21 - Shifu's Race *Creatures (Cars) Part 22 - He's Gone *Creatures (Cars) Part 23 - A New Customer/Cruising *Creatures (Cars) Part 24 - Hiccup Is Found *Creatures (Cars) Part 25 - California Race (Part 1) *Creatures (Cars) Part 26 - California Race (Part 2) *Creatures (Cars) Part 27 - Back on the Map *Creatures (Cars) Part 28 - End Credits Movie Used: *Cars (2006) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Wacky Races *Tarzan *Rise of the Guardians *Sesame Street *Pinocchio *Zootopia *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Sabrina's Secret Life *Teen Titans Go! *The Smurfs *Smurfs: The Lost Village *The Angry Birds Movie *Gravity Falls *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *Finding Dory *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Darkwing Duck *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Lion King *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Gadget and the Gadgetinis *Mickey Mouse (2013) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Good Dinosaur *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University *Dexter's Laboratory *The Fox and the Hound *VeggieTales *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *VeggieTales in the House *Despicable Me *The Three Caballeros *Kung Fu Panda 1, 2 & 3 *Frozen *The Berenstain Bears (1985) *Who Farmed Rogar Rabbit *The Rescuers Down Under *Wreck-It Ralph *Sing *Lady and the Tamp 1 & 2 *Family Guy *Rock Dog *Big Hero 6 *The Ant Bully *Monsters Vs. Aliens *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *Madascagar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Lego Movie *Quest for Camelot *Muppets Film Series *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Cars Movie Spoof Category:Cars Movies Spoofs Category:Cars Movies